dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale (DBZ Chronicles)
Kale is the first born son of Raditz and Celare, making him a full blooded Saiyan. While displaying good fighting skills, Kale sees himself more as a Wizard rather than a warrior. He is named after the Kale vegetable. Appearance Throughout most of his childhood up until he was 11, Kale greatly resembled his father with the exception of the shorter hair length, the small fringe, his maroon colored eyes and the gap between his front teeth. During his time on Atlintias he wore the standard robes and cloak. He's shown to be lightly muscular as he gets older despite his disinterest in fighting. On Earth his apparel is more casual on his first appearance. As he grows older, his style consists of a bit of the punk subculture. By the time he's in high school he dons a tophawk and has his left ear pierced. In the final chapters, he grew his hair out to a full mohawk but kept it tied in a ponytail. Personality Since childhood, while Kale was shown to be highly intelligent, he was also very cynical, sarcastic and a little pessimistic. In a manner similiar to his cousin Gohan, Kale strongly disliked fighting despite his Saiyan heritage and prefered to study, something that put him at odds with his family. Kale sees battling as a pain and a waste of time even though he is skilled at it. Due to his upbringing in Atlintias, Kale wanted to be a master wizard rather than a fighter as he finds the field of magic much more exciting and invigorating. At an early age he had already shown signs of great intelligence and maturity, leading him to be very independent but still maintain strong friendships. He has an overall good heart and cares for (some) of those around him. By the time he was only 17, he had already moved out of his home and had a place of his own, proving he didn't need his family to provide for him. Kale tends to be outspoken and sometimes withdrawn due to his immediate family criticising and later ignoring him, resulting in them not being very close. While he merely shrugged it off as a child, the constant feeling of ignored by his own parents lead him to suffering from deep depression numerous times as he gradually got older. This only worsened during the Majin Arc, in which his repressed hatred manifested as a separate personality. History Kale was born to Raditz and Celare on the year 757 AD on planet Atlintias. Within a few months he got to know Kale and the two have since become best friends. During his early childhood years, Kale was often trained by his parents so that he would become a powerful warrior in his own right. However after only a few months it was very clear that Kale had no interest in fighting. Instead he developed a powerful interest in the field of magic due to growing up surrounded by a world where it was the norm. His parents initially weren't happy about this and attempted and failed a few more times to get him to be a fighter. When realizing this, Kale took it to his advantage and proceeded to study magic prior to enrolling himself at the Alvion City Magic Academy alongside Kaze, Nova, Orion and Kareta. Despite being constantly criticized by both his parents and grandfather, Kale proceeded with his studies and began to show signs of being a very skilled and powerful wizard. Around the time he had turned 11, all of Lower Realm was suddenly being attacked by powerful demons. Amidst the chaos, Kale along with his friends and family were attacked themselves and thrown into portals that caused them to crash land on different parts of Earth, which was going through its own demon ambush. After uniting with Kaze, Kale ended up meeting Gohan and Piccolo after the two had saved the young wizards from a Plant type demon. Category:Characters